


Worth More Than a Thousand Words

by CassDiV



Category: Dong Bang Shin Ki, K-pop
Genre: Drabble and a Half, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-16
Updated: 2009-04-16
Packaged: 2017-10-15 17:42:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/163253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassDiV/pseuds/CassDiV
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What his eyes can't hide. (He's beginning to Believe.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth More Than a Thousand Words

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Rana for her beta and title brainstorming. (Oh!) First published at http://augurscourtesan.livejournal.com/

There are those who believe a photograph taken captures the soul of the subject.

He has it written on his skin, marked in ink and blood--no secret what he is.

Five-hundred million, those who keep count tell him. He doesn't need a number to know how many times he has been shattered and fractured. Split and pulled apart.

He will ever understand why the world startles as he raises his head. Every mirror shows him the same impossibility: his soul, faceted and brilliant, still there behind his eyes.

He knows why he shifts the lens, the reflection to his own image, why he touches and moves the other four out of line of sight. He knows what it is he protects. He is teased about vanity and camera whoring, but he does not care. He has begun to believe his own immortality.

There are reasons they call them gods.


End file.
